Kris
"I'll show you the power of darkness." He is a noble of Kingdom Terra and has seized all opportunities as an elite while growing up. He was friends with Rudy and competed for the title of 'Knight of Light'. But when he got tricked by Dellons, Kris left Kingdom Terra with hatred against Rudy. Later, he gained the power of the demon, united the demonic forces in the abandoned land in preparation to launch a massive attack on Kingdom Terra. Storyline Season 1 Kris is one of the seven knights from Asgar who competed for the Throne of Light with Rudy, before he was falsely accused of killing his own knights. After being deemed a criminal, Kris seek power for revenge against Rudy, whom he thought to be the actual murderer. Bane, under Dellons' instruction, approached Kris after he was banished. Kris followed Dellons into a demonic cave after Dellons promised to grant him powers. Instead of being subdued by the demonic power, Kris learnt to control it in an instant, which impressed Dellons. Kris then gave some of his demonic power to his trusted knight, Knox, who could not control the power and was taken over instead. However, Knox remained loyal to Kris. After gaining the power, Kris met Rudy and defeated him. He spared Rudy's life, remarking that it was "not fun killing an injured person" and ordered Sarah to lift the curse on Rudy. Kris asked Dellons whether he was the person who killed Kris' knights. Dellons laughed and admitted the truth, mocking Kris for being a fool. Knox attacked Dellons and made Dellons retreat, but was heavily injured in the process. Kris swore to take revenge on Dellons for manipulating him and killing Knox. He went after Dellons and they fought, but to Kris' defeat. Rudy and Evan's group appeared on the scene to help Kris. Later the Seven Knights found out that Dellons had been helped by the Emperor Pascal and Four Lords of Aisha. Kris fought Lubu on par, but lost because Rin appeared to help Lubu. The rest of the Seven Knights followed after and they finally found Dellons and Pascal, who turned out to be misusing the power of Destruction. Unable to control the power, Pascal imploded. Meanwhile Karin tried to protect Evan from being killed by the power of Destruction, but did not die. Dellons figured that Karin was the descendant of the God of Destruction, and took her. The Seven Knights decided to went after Dellons and kill Karin. However, Dellons managed to escape, taking Karin with him. Season 2 * Kris awakening story Deeply regretting Knox's death, and while affected by the curse of Destruction, Kris was filled with anger. During which time he saw hallucinations. Recalling his dead subordinates, Kris followed the demonic voice in his head, and accepted the power of Destruction completely. Trivia * Kris is 26 years old, which is the same age as Rudy. * According to the Seven Knights tumblr, he is 182 cm tall and weighs 72 kilograms. * Kris' zodiac is Leo, as he was born on 5th of August. * It was speculated that he was a half elf because of his ears shape, but there is not yet any official confirmation.